wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Archives
The Galactic Archives are an encyclopedic repository of lore that will describe the many creatures, people, places, and things you'll meet on the planet Nexus. While we have many ways to tell stories and reveal lore while you play the game, the Archives are where all of that information will be stored for your perusal. While you're exploring the Archives, you'll also notice that many of the articles therein are connected to one another. An article about the Skeech, for example, will probably contain a specific link to the nasty Coldburrow Skeech tribe that lives in the Northern Wilds. Entries are all organized into the following categories, which you can sort via a series of buttons on top of the user interface. And since each entry can be classified into multiple categories, it's very easy to find exactly the kind of information that you’re looking for. All you need to do to unlock entries in the Galactic Archives is play the game! You will unlock information by killing enemies, speaking with allies, accomplishing quest objectives, and visiting new areas on planet Nexus. So the more you play, the more tasty lore you will receive. Scientists Players on the scientist path will learn even more. Scientists might unlock entire entries that are not available to other players--including information on some of the biggest secrets in the game--by accomplishing their path missions. They might also unlock different, expanded versions of the Archive entries that other players receive. Categories ;Locations If it's a location in our game, you'll find it in this section. For example, places like Tremor Ridge, Gallow and Tempest Refuge will be covered here. ;Factions This category covers subgroups based on culture or shared goals – such as the Exiles, the Dominion, Marauders, and the Darkspur Cartel. ;Sentient Species If they can speak, the scholars of the WildStar universe consider them sentient. Yes, this even includes the nefarious and cannibalistic Skeech, or the mysterious, necromantic Moodies. ;Notable Individuals If you like detailed information about iconic characters such as Dorian Walker, Deadeye Brightland, and Judge Kain, then you’ll probably be spending a lot of time in this section. ;Creatures If it's a beast - whether or not it was engineered by the diabolically brilliant Eldan Progenitors – you can find it here. Given the fact that Nexus is chock full of dangerous creatures trying to rip your face off, this section will be fairly lengthy. ;Plants This section covers the exotic flora found on planet Nexus . Often, that flora is carnivorous and mobile, like the strange Rootbrutes found in places like the Northern Wilds. ;Minerals One of the big draws of Nexus for business-minded groups like the Protostar Corporation, are an untold wealth of rare and exotic mineral resources—such as the ‘enlightening’ blue crystal known as loftite found in the mountains of Algoroc. ;Technology This section describes things like bots, weapons, ships, and shuttles. Some very interesting crossover occurs between the Technology and Sentient Species category – but we can’t really talk about yet. ;Lore This category covers general information concerning the history of our player races, world groups, and planet Nexus. For those who really want to immerse themselves our game universe, this is the place to be. ;Enemies Here you'll find those you fight all gathered in one place. You can read about their sordid histories, while at the same time learning about the best ways to defeat them in battle. ;Allies If they don't want you dead, you'll find them here. This section will include groups such as Protostar and the Freebots, as well as the races and iconic heroes of the faction that you choose. Category:WildStar Online